1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device housings and, more particularly, to a device housing for an electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones are not only required to perform many functions, but also provide an appearance appealing to the user.
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a frequently used housing 10 for a mobile phone includes a frame 11 and a glass plate 12 received therein. The frame 11 is substantially rectangular, and forms a positioning portion 113 on an inner surface. During assembly of the device housing 10, the adhesive 20 is coated on the positioning portion 113. The glass plate 12 is received in the frame 11, and attached to the positioning portion 113. Thus, the glass plate 12 and the frame 11 are glued together. The adhesive 20 is generally epoxy resin glue, which can only be used once.
However, a gap may form between the glass plate 12 and the frame 11, out of which the adhesive 20 may overflow, affecting appearance. Furthermore, the adhesive 20 may not uniformly cover the positioning portion 113, such that a top surface of the glass plate 12 may misalign with a top surface of the frame 11. The appearance of the device housing 10 is again affected.
Therefore, a device housing overcoming the described limitations is desirable.